1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic device housings, particularly to an electronic device housing having a metallic and color changeable appearance.
2. Description of Related Art
Decorative metallic coatings are often deposited on housings of electronic devices. The metallic coatings are typically formed by vacuum deposition to be nonconductive so as not to block electromagnetic waves. These metallic coatings may be transparent or translucent. However, the metallic coatings cannot present a color changeable appearance.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.